Runescape: Misadventures in Gielinor
by korettln
Summary: It's chaos, chaos, and more chaos for the odd trio of Luna, Skylar, and Corrail! No part of runescape is safe from the misfortune that seems to follow these three around...
1. Book One: We're not lost!

**This is just something I typed up out of boredom one afternoon =p**

**I'm Luna, Skylar is my close friend and 'older brother'. Eh... this is my first story on here, so it's really REALLY short. If you guys like it, I'll wrote more, but... yeah xD **

**reviews are loved =3**

**Add me on runescape if you want. I'm Korettln**

* * *

There was no use hiding it. I was lost.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"No! The great Zamorakian Seer Luna never gets lost!" I cried turning to face my companion. Skylar raised an eyebrow and stared at me. No, I couldn't hide it... he knew I was lost. I sat down and sighed loudly. Skylar sat down beside me and offered me his canteen. I received it appreciatively and took a short drink of water then handed it back to him. "I'm sorry, big brother."

"None of this is your fault," he replied, putting his around me protectively, "it's this damn forest." I didn't reply and just stared at my pointy black-and-red wizard boots. The forest was a complex and dangerous maze, but that didn't change the fact I had led us to another dead end. What kind of Seer gets lost? "Well, come on Luna," said Skylar as he stood up and offered me his hand, "we're not going to get home by just sitting here."

"I brought teleport runes you know." I replied as I took his hand and dragged myself up. That was the number one rule of exploring, after all: never leave home without a way to return home.

"Well, going through the underground tunnels again will take forever, so we might as well finish this expedition." Skylar replied as he began to walk. I had to run to keep up with my older brother. It shocked me how he could maintain that stride in all that dense armor. We walked for a while, Skylar's pace never faltered and I had caught up to him so that I was able walk briskly instead of run. He was whistling in a nonchalant, relaxed manner. It was almost like he was completely oblivious to the danger surrounding us. I, on the other hand, was watching the ground cautiously. A fellow I had met at the Varrock Exchange had been telling a group of beginning adventurers about his exploration into the Elven Lands. I had heard him say it was a hostile, terrifying land with traps concealed so expertly, you wouldn't notice them until it was too late. He had gone by himself and barely escaped with his life, apparently.

I reached for my older brother's hand tentatively. He closed his large, strong hand over mine. Skylar looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong Luna?"

"Something isn't right about this place, I thought it was supposed to be filled with traps."

"We must be lucky!" He released my hand, laughed and continued forward. Just as he set his foot down, he fell through the light green patch of ground that had seemed perfectly solid just a moment ago. He cried out in pain as he hit the bottom of the pit.

"Skylar!" I cried, the panic in my voice all too obvious "Are you okay?" I glanced into the pit, being careful not to lean forward too much so I would not fall down there as well. Skylar was sitting up with his back against the wall. He looked up at me and nodded. My older brother was breathing heavily. It was hard to see his face from where I was, but I presumed his expression was twisted in pain.

"Hang in there!" I called and undid the rope that I had bound around my waist. I dropped it into the pitfall. Skylar grabbed the rope and tugged three times to show that he had it. I fastened the rope to a nearby tree and jerked on the rope to make sure it was secure. After a while, Skylar pulled himself out of the pit. I was sitting beside the tree the rope was affixed to as he climbed back to the surface.

"Thanks," he said and dropped down beside me, "I don't think I would have been able to get out of there by myself."

"Yeah, I heard this place was dangerous to explore alone." I replied and leaned on him. His armor was cold and rigid, but I was thankful for his presence. Without his comforting chatter and whistling, the forest was incredibly eerie. Skylar was still breathing heavily and looked exhausted

"Why don't you eat something?" I asked as I rummaged through my backpack.

"I don't have anymore food."

"Me neither." I replied, giving up on searching my backpack.

"Okay, so we're lost, we have no food, and we can't go back to Taverly," Skylar summarized, "we're as good as dead."


	2. Book One: Alone with C04

**Boo, I realized I kept typing "C03" instead of "C04", so I fixed it.**

***headdesk* Why would I make such an idiotic mistake? T-T**

**reviews = love**

* * *

I felt my heart pounding against my chest. He was right about that. We were as good as dead. A small brown rabbit had crawled beside my hand and was twitching it's little pink nose curiously. I reached out and patted the bunny on the head. It was warm and soft, and didn't appear to be afraid of me. Skylar glanced at the rabbit.

"Trusting little rodent." Skylar mumbled and put an arm around my shoulders. We watched the bunny sniff my hand before it hopped off to find it's family.

"Man, this place if full of rabbits," I said as I watch the little animal hop away, "too bad we can't eat them." Suddenly, Skylar's eyes lit up. Oh no.

"NO!" I cried and pulled away from him "No! Not even if I was an inch from death!"

"You going to be an inch from death in a moment if we don't find something to eat." Skylar's eyes were understanding and compassionate, but I heard the determination in his voice. He wasn't going to be defeated by this forest. He wasn't going to die without a fight. I lowered my gaze in submission.

"Fine," I whispered, disgusted by the thought of what we were about to do "how many do you want me to kill?" Skylar shook his head.

"None," he said as he stood up and drew his abyssal whip "you prepare the fire and get ready to cook them. I'll kill and skin them. You're better at cooking than me anyway." With that, my older brother stomped through the forest, eying the ground for any signs of traps.

"Sexist!" I yelled after him. To be honest, it was more of a squeak than a yell. The fact I was being left all alone in this place frightened all the smartass humor out of me. I pulled my small mithril hatchet out of my backpack and chopped the limbs off of a nearby tree. I started a fire with my tinderbox and scooted closer to the flames while I waited for my brother. The forest was humid already, and the added heat from my small inferno was making me drowsy. Sure, this place was dangerous, but we hadn't encountered a singe enemy on the way here. It was almost like we were completely alone. A quick nap couldn't hurt. I curled up beside the fire and hugged my backpack to my chest. Gradually, my deep brown eyes closed, and for the first time in days, I slept.

I was in my warm, soft bed in Taverly. I yawned and sat up. There was wonderful smell was drifting through my house. I jumped out of bed, not bothering to change out of my white nightclothes, and ran into the kitchen. My butler, Thomas, was making me breakfast. Skylar was already awake and sitting at our large teak dinning table, a glass of beer in his hands. His cat, Bones say beside the fire. She watched the tiny black kitten shared by Skylar and myself as he sat on his father's back and meowed playfully. The father, my hellcat, Sulfur, growled and did his best to ignore his son.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Laughed Skylar as I took a seat beside him at the table.

"Good morning, Miss." Thomas said as he put a slice of chocolate cake and tea before me. I eyed the cake hungrily and started to wolf it down. Skylar laughed and watched me eat while he sipped his beer thoughtfully.

"It's a bit early for alcohol, isn't it, big brother?" I asked, my mouth full of chocolate cake. Skylar laughed and shrugged. I guess not. Any time is a good time for alcohol in his world. I finished off my cake and began to sip my lukewarm tea. "What are the plans for today?"

"Well, first, we're going to the Grand Exchange to stock up on supplies," He said before swallowing the remainder of his beer in one swing "then, we're going to Isafdar to do a bit of exploring."

Then it hit me: I was dreaming.

My eyes flew open and sat up rigidly. I was shaking and still holding my backpack against my chest. I glanced around the makeshift campsite in a paranoid frenzy. My paranoia was justified, because sitting opposite of me was a man. He looked slightly older than me and younger than Skylar.

"W-who are you?" I asked, reaching for my Staff of Air.

"I am C04." He responded, tossing a log onto the fire. C04 was wearing the pinkish purple robes normally worn by members of the H.A.M cult. The only weapon he had was a dragon dagger with a green tinted tip. Green tints...a tell-tale sign of poison. C04 spoke with a calm voice, but he was breathing heavily. The hood from his costume was pulled back, and his pale face had an odd green tint to it. More poison. Luckily, I was prepared. I dug into my backpack and pulled out a small vial. The vial was filled with a neon green liquid.

"Take this." I said, holding the vial towards him, trying not to let my hands shake too much. C04 took the vial of anti-poison and drank a single dose. He passed the vial back to me. I took it and placed it back in my backpack.

"Could I trust you enough to sleep in your company?" He asked, laying on his side. I could hear the exhaustion in his deep, powerful voice. I only nodded, unable to put my feelings into words. The corners of his mouth lifted into a half smile before he rested his head on the grass and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Book One: Introductions

**Dun DUN DUNNNN! CH3! Sorry it took so long, ladies and gentlemen XD**

**Here we go~ Getting to know each other, heal, and rest up. **

**after this, exposition is OVER! get ready for some violence and PLOT D**

* * *

"Who the hell is this?" Skylar asked as he shoved his way past a tree. I put a finger to my lip, motioning for him to be quiet. My warning came too late, however, and C04 sprang awake. After only an hour's sleep, he was obviously still tired. Nevertheless, he drew his dagger and jumped in front of me.

"I am in your debt, child," he said, eying Skylar with distrust, "I will allow no harm to come to you."

"HARM!" Skylar shouted, "Why the hell would I harm my little sister!" Skylar looked about ready to kill him. I guess his long hunting session had done him some good, because he seemed to be feeling a lot better than he had earlier.

"C04, calm down," I said, looking up at him "he's my friend." He looked into my large black eyes and sighed. The older adventurer sat down beside me, but didn't take his eyes off of Skylar. Skylar rolled his eye and dropped his backpack onto the ground in front of me. It was heavy and smelled like the Lumbridge Cow Field. "I guess you killed enough small animals to feed us?"

"Yes! Enough for us, and your stray puppy there!" He replied enthusiastically. I assumed that C04 was the 'stray puppy'. He pulled a couple of rabbit corpses out of the backpack and passed it to me. The dead animals were skinned perfectly and looked ready to be cooked. Taking the hint, I began to roast the dead rabbits one by one.

A while later, we had a decently-sized pile of food. Every single rabbit had come out perfectly, much to my relief. I'd hate to think any of those little animals died in vain. We divided up the food and ate in silence. Skylar and C04 were on edge the whole time. The tense atmosphere was starting to bring me down.

"So! C04... I don't think I introduced you to my brother yet!" I said cheerfully, in attempt to brighten things a little bit, "This is Skylar. Oh, and I'm Luna!"

"I am C04, Skylar," C04 said to my brother "Luna saved my life."

"That's my Luna!" Skylar laughed and messed up my short white hair, "Let me guess, you were poisoned?" C04 nodded and finished eating his fifth rabbit. I had finished eating a long time ago, and was watching the other two wolf down their food. "Luna is always prepared for the worst when we go exploring, aren't you, Luna?"

"I have to be!" I cried, hugging my knees, "You're so reckless! If you die, I won't be able to protect myself long enough to bless and repair your grave!" Skylar laughed loudly and shoved more rabbit into his mouth. I glanced at C04, to find that he was grinning. Looks like they were getting along.

"Hey C04, where are you from?" I asked. Now that I got a close look at him, I could tell he wasn't from a place I was too familiar with. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes and a tall, powerful build. He looked nothing like Skylar, who was from Lumbridge, or like me.

"I am from a place called Rellekka ," replied C04 "I was never given my Fremennik name, so I am called Child 4." Skylar looked up from his last rabbit and glanced at C04 suspiciously.

"I know lots of Fremenniks," he said "they don't like leaving home, nor do they like outsiders." Skylar continued to study C04 with his forest-green eyes. "I also know they resent the elven race."

C04 covered his face with his hands. "You got me," he murmured, "I was banished."

Skylar nodded and leaned back, as though this didn't surprise him. My eyes, however, were wide with shock.

"Banished!" I squeaked "For what, exactly?" C04 didn't meet my gaze. He just continued to hide his face in his hands. I scooted closer to him and rested a small, pale hand on his shoulder. "If you don't want to tell us, it's okay."

C04 nodded, which I decided meant he wasn't going to tell us. Skylar shrugged and added a few more logs to the dying fire. I leaned on C04 and closed my eyes. My new friend had not yet uncovered his face, and I was becoming slightly worried.

"Do you want to hear my story?" I asked, trying to take his mind off his past "It's really weird." C04 didn't reply to me, so I decided I would tell the story anyways.

"I'm from the tunnels under Lumbridge Swamp," I began, watching his reaction "I lived with the Dorgeshuun for a large part of my life. The others would always make fun of me because of how different I looked. One day, I had an odd dream."

C04 looked up and watched me curiously. "A dream about what, exactly?"

"This guy, he looked about my age," I continued, "we were standing in the middle of a ring of fire."

I closed my eyes, calling the memory of that dream forward.

"He told me I was different than them. He told me that I didn't belong here, and that I was too good for them. He said he would leave me a gift to help me get away from them. When I woke up, there was a sword by my side and a pendant exactly like the one I'm wearing."

I pointed at the unholy symbol that was attached to length of cord around my neck.

"I killed anyone who spotted me and stowed away on the train to the Dwarf City. That's where I bumped into Skylar, and we've been friends ever since!"

Skylar laughed, not at all moved by my tale since he had obviously heard it many times before. C04 smiled, which I guessed was his way of declaring that he felt better. Now at ease with the people around him, Skylar ruffled my hair and lay on his side.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to get some sleep," he yawned, closing his eyes immediately as his sentence ended. C04 nodded and rested his head on my backpack.

"I will sleep as well, since your friend interrupted my sleep."

I was feeling perfectly healthy and not the least bit tired, so I guess that meant that I would be on guard duty. I added a couple more logs to the fire and leaned backwards. Looking up, I thought of how different this place was from the other places Skylar and I had visited before. It was so much more quiet than busy Varrock, where we spent much of our free time. The air was warmer and considerably more humid than our little home that was at the foot of White Wolf Mountain. This place wasn't too horrible once you got used to it, I summarized. I gripped my silver pendant with one hand and continued to stare at the stars.

"Who were you...?" I mumbled to myself. A gentle rustling in the bushes woke me from my daydreaming. "Who's there?" I called, holding my staff and ready to fight, "Come out or I'll freeze you in a block of ice!"

No reply, obviously. In addition to the silence, the bush has stopped rustling. There was a good change that it was just another rabbit, or one of those odd spiked creatures I had seen observing us from the bushes. I kicked the bush fiercely and whatever was hiding there let out a panicked yelp. I was just about to kick the bush again, when whoever was hiding there decided to speak up.

"Don't hurt me, human," sobbed the person, "please don't hurt me!" More crying came from the bush. Skylar would have scolded me for being so trusting, but I simply couldn't let this person suffer. I glanced over the top of the bush and discovered who that voice belonged to.

A boy, slightly younger than myself sat there, trembling. He looked human, but one physical feature betrayed him: his tall, pointed ears.

"Looks like I caught myself an elf!"


	4. Book One: Enter the Cliché Prophecy!

**Dun, dun, DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN! It's time for a cliché Prophecy! **

**The cute little elf tells me that I'm part of some important prophecy... yep, standard stuff!**

**You guys need to tell me if you want me to make a few "companion" stories to this adventure that take place after and before it =3**

* * *

"Looks like I caught myself an elf!"

He continued to cower and sob. I reached out and rested a hand on his shoulder. The young elf pulled away from me as though I had hit him and started to cry harder. I felt a bit of my compassion melt into irritation.

"Stop your crying!" I hissed, "I have no intention of hurting you, but they have no problem with running a sword through your stomach." I pointed at Skylar and C04. He stopped crying, a look of fear frozen on his face. I felt bad for threatening him like that, but it was the truth. Skylar dislike all magical creatures, and this elf would be no exception. I didn't know C04 well enough to decide if he would be a threat to this child, but most Fremenniks had zero tolerance for magic, so I chose to make an inference. I sat beside the elf. He didn't pull away from me or cry, but he certainly didn't look comfortable with me sitting there. "What's your name?" I asked, using the voice one might use to calm down a frightened child.

"Corrail," he replied, becoming a bit braver since he realized I wasn't going to hurt him "my name means 'hunter of legends'."

"My name is Luna."

Corrail's crystal-blue eyes lit up as soon as he heard my name. "You are the one that legends spoke of!"

"cliché, but okay. What legends?"

"The one with the namesake of Seren. One named of the moon will arrive and point us in the direction of hope while all is dark."

"If this gets any more cliché, I'm going to return to Varrock and announce I'm a princess and live happily ever after with the Duke of Lumbridge."

My cynical and almost rude statement made Corrail giggle. He didn't seem mean, I decided. He was also pretty good looking, for an elf. He had long silver hair that was cut in a perfectly straight line at his shoulders. His eyes were a deep, pure shade of blue and his skin was lightly tanned.

"If you wish, you are permitted to bring your odd friends with you." He offered, still grinning. His face still showed signs of mistrust, but I guessed he was okay with me, for the most part. I patted him on the head and stood up. He held his hand out, signaling for me to help him up. I did just that and brought him to our make-shift campsite.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him, offering one of the left over rabbits.

He chuckled quietly, careful not to wake C04 and Skylar.

"Look at this," he replied, accepting my offer of food "you are a visitor in my home, yet you offer me hospitality." Corrail chowed down on the rabbit while I thought about what to do next. Should I offer to let him stay with us then introduce him to my friends in the morning? Should I just wake them and introduce him now? I glanced at my brother and our new found friend. They seemed so peaceful. They deserved to sleep after going through so much in one day.

"Do you want to spend the night at our camp?" I asked, turning to face Corrail. To my surprise, he had already curled up by the fire and dropped into the cool embrace of sleep. Quietly, I stepped over to where he was sleeping an examined his bow. As I though- it was made entirely of crystal. Even the string was made of the same opaque, blue material. A true work of art, in my opinion. I couldn't believe that they used these things as weapons! I couldn't even start to figure out how to use the thing. I sat down next to the sleeping elf and continued to stare at the sky.

Morning came slowly. As soon as dawn first touched the sky, I woke up Skylar. I held a finger to my lips, motioning for him not to wake Corrail. Skylar did not drop his weary demeanor, but he stayed silent.

"He's not a threat. He said that I'm part of some cliché prophecy about torches and elves."

Skylar shrugged and calmed down right away. Strange people and cliché prophecies were normal for the two of us. "What exactly do you have to do?"

"I don't know, nor do I care. I just want to get through this and go home." Skylar laughed loudly. Instantly, C04 sprang awake and spotted Corrail. He drew his poisoned dagger and held it to the throat of the cowardly young elf.

"Luna!" Corrail wailed as he tried to get away from C04.

"C04, let him go!" I cried. C04 released him and sheathed his weapon, a shocked and confused expression on his face. I held Corrail and waited for him to stop crying.

"It's an elf! A child no less!" C04 exclaimed "How does he know you, Luna?"

"He was spying on us last night. He needs me for his cliché prophecy." The second a cliché prophecy was mentioned, C04 calmed down.

"What is the cliché prophecy?"

"Well, my tribe's idol statue of Seren was stolen!" He paused, expecting a reaction. He didn't get one from any of us. This was standard stuff in cliché prophecies. "The man that stole it was dressed entirely in crimson and he could bend fire to his will." Once again, he waited for some kind of feedback and received none. "He said that the only person who may approach him to retrieve it is the girl with the namesake of Seren." Okay, namesake of the moon-goddess. Luna meant moon. So obviously, that was me. Standard, standard. "He said he would be waiting in the abandoned catacombs beneath our city," he continued, giving up on trying to catch us off guard, "if we don't retrieve it, then we will invoke Seren's wrath!"

"Okay," Skylar said, shouldering his backpack and dusting himself off, "let's get going. Lead the way, Shrimp."

"My name is Corrail!"

"Too bad. I'm calling you Shrimp."

Corrail led us through the forest. We didn't encounter much trouble or many traps. Most of the monsters that we had seen gave us a wide berth since we had a native with us. We made it to the town without sustaining any serious injuries. The whole time, Skylar teased Corrail and Corrail clung to my arm and wailed. C04, however, was completely silent.

Corrail's town was as large as Lumbridge. All the houses were modest, 5 room houses. Many elves were wandering around the town, minding their own business. I guess no one seemed to care about our presence. Not even the children playing in the road spared us a passing glance.

"They do not want to offend you," Corrail told us. It was a bit odd. The closer we got to the cemetery, the more frightened Corrail seemed to be.

"What's wrong, Corrail?" I asked. He was still clinging to me, but had stopped bickering with Skylar.

"Nothing, Luna." Corrail replied, looking like he was on the verge of tears. That little liar.


	5. Book One: Didn't see THAT comming!

**Ugh, sorry for not updating for so long... then comming up with this short chapter xD **

**Once again, I'm sorry if I accidently called C04 C03... It's just what I do XD**

* * *

"Nothing, Luna." Corrail replied, looking like he was on the verge of tears. That little liar.

"Corrail, was it?" C04 asked, catching the young elf by the wrist, "Care to explain that injury?" Corrail glanced at the bandage that wrapped its self around half his arm. Some parts of the bandage were soaked in blood, indicating it was a fresh wound. "If it hurts you, let Luna have a look at it."

"I'm fine!" Corrail replied, pulling his arm away, "l got it during archery practice!" He shrugged off C04 and trudged ahead of us.

"Someone has a pole up their ass." Skylar whispered to me, then marched ahead. I giggled quietly and maintained my position in front of C04. The catacombs were unsurprisingly eerie and quiet, not to mention damp and depressing. None of us had anything to say, so we followed Corrail in complete silence.

"Let's rest," suggested C04, who was breathing heavily. I guess he wasn't agile enough to keep the pace for such a long time. All of us sat down for a quick break. I scooted closer to Corrail, wanting to ask him about his injury.

"Corrail, I-" I started, but I stopped as soon as I saw his face. The young elf was crying. "What's wrong, Corrail?" I asked, pulling him into a hug against his will.

"I want out!" He sobbed and hugged me back.

"How touching," Skylar muttered curtly, "the pointy-eared brat is getting all lovey-dovey with my little sister."

C04 ignored Skylar's and glanced at Corrail sharply. "What do you want out of, child?"

Suddenly, a monk clad in black and red peeled away from the wall and hit C04 in the head with the bottom of his staff. The former Fremennik groaned in pain, then fell unconscious onto the cold stone floor.

"Ambush!" Skylar shouted, drawing his sword lightning-quick. I took a deep breath and slipped the runes I needed for a fire spell out of my rune pouch. My brother turned on his heels, raising his arm at full speed. As I started to say the words to the incantation, Skylar froze. He stood there, statue-still with his arms raised and face paralyzed in a shocked expression.

"Close your-" I started to say, only to have my words stop in my mouth, choking me. I exhaled, trying to break the spell's hold on my body. _Zamorak, help us. _I pleaded silently as our attacker and Corrail gathered our unmoving, but still conscious bodies and started to haul us away. Skylar's eyes moved in my direction. He couldn't talk, but the look he gave me spoke volumes.

"_This is all your fault."_


	6. Book One: Say WHAT, now?

**Wooohhhh! Almost done with this story!**

**...then I can write another one xD**

* * *

It was scrawny little Corrail who towed my paralyzed body, not the stranger. My body may have been incapacitated, but my mind certainly was not. Many things occupied my thoughts. _What was Corrail's part in this? What was going to happen to us? I hope C04 and Skylar are okay... Corrail is going to have hell to pay. _Although, the one thing that kept playing on an endless loop in my thoughts was that this was certainly NOT part of a cliché prophecy. Where did we go wrong?

My body was tossed on the ground. The stranger clad in black and red kicked my body. Luckily, the paralysis spell left me unable to feel pain. Although I couldn't feel it, it was certainly going to leave a nasty bruise. The stranger pulled the hood of their robe away from their head. At once, I noticed a pair of pointy ears. It was an elf. Female, no less.

"Good job, runt," She said, examining our bodies the way one would examine cattle ready for slaughter, "They're perfect."

Tears were pouring out of Corrail's large, crystal-blue eyes, but his mouth was set in a tight line. The female elf wrapped her arm around Corrail and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"Your big sister is very proud of you. You've been very useful. However, I do need one more thing from you." Her words were kind and rational, but you could hear the arrogant and cruel tone behind them.

"Sister," said another elf clad in black and red as he melted from the wall, "shall I retrieve the others?" The female elf nodded and turned her attention back to Corrail.

"You're going to do a great thing, little brother," she whispered in his ear as she removed the bandage from his arm "we're going to bring Lord Zamorak back to this land."

A Zamorak Cult in the elven lands? I had been under the impression everyone here was a follower of Seren. Zamorakians couldn't harm other Zamorakians! It was uncivil! A breach of our unspoken pact! Then again... Zamorak was the god of chaos...

I tried moving my body to indicate that we were on their side, but I was still frozen by the paralysis spell. Giving up, I just watched as the female elf drew an obsidian dagger from her belt and sliced Corrail's arm open. The young elf didn't even flinch as his blood dripped onto a small, grey stone. I glanced at Skylar and C04. Skylar had given up struggling and had just fallen asleep. C04 was awake and was watching the ritual in horror.

Hearing footsteps, I shifted my field of vision to the corridor Corrail and his sister has dragged us through. Everyone from the town, children, elderly, and all, filed into the spacious room. They whispered excitedly, pointing at our unmoving figures. Not a single elf tried to help young Corrail, whose blood was being drained before their very eyes.

"Friends!" Called the male elf from before "Family! Followers of the god of Chaos! Join us today, in resurrecting our god! With the arcane magic practiced by my lovely sister," he motioned toward the female who was now collecting Corrail's blood in a silver chalice, "we shall accomplish what no Zamorakian has done before!"

Fanatics. Great. I rolled my eyes with irritation. I thought I had seen the last of religious fanatics when Skylar and I had dealt with the H.A.M people.

"These Humans," continued the elf, motioning to us this time, "will have the honor of giving their lives to Zamorak as a gift! The runt of the village, that sniveling Corrail, will be his vessel. It is only logical for Zamorak to take his weak body since it is Corrail's blood that was used in all our rituals."

Okay, forget what I thought about making Corrail pay for this. He was just as much a victim as we were.

Using a paint brush, Corrail's sister painted a hex circle with the blood from the silver chalice. If I hadn't been paralyzed, I would have shuddered. The whole time, Corrail just stood there. He was as still as we were. His eyes were focused on mine, the words 'I'm sorry' should have been written across the young elf's forehead.


	7. Book One: Chaos Indeed!

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING D; School, chaos, you know...**

**This story is pretty much done~ so, Here we go!  
**

* * *

"All rise to begin the summoning!" Called the male elf from earlier. It was a stupid thing to say, because no one actually had enough room to sit down in the first place.

The elves in the damp, candle-lit chamber began to chant some kind if incantation. It was in no language I had ever encountered before, and only made me more curious about where these elves had learned about Unholy Magic. Several minutes later, Corrail fainted. His body fell neatly inside the hex circle painted with his own blood. The other elves paid him no heed and continued to chant in their odd language.

"_It's over, almost over."_

My eyes darted around frantically. All people in the chamber were either unconscious or busy chanting- so who just spoke to me?

It felt like a century had passed by the time the male elf called the chanting to a halt. Everyone stood quietly, waiting for something to happen. Roughly 20 minutes elapsed when the first person called:

"Where is our Lord Zamorak?"

A second unidentified voice shouted:

"Have we made a mistake?"

The spark of concern grew into a fire of anger, confusion, and fear.

"If we have made a mistake, will we be punished for it?"

"What are we going to do if the humans wake up?"

"What if Seren punishes us?"

The clamor grew, and grew. The male elf and Corrail's sister were unable to silence them. Corrail was still unconscious in the hex circle, I observed.

Something was wrong, though. Just hours ago, Corrail's hair had been silver. Now, his soft, pale hair was solid black. I remembered clearly that Corrail had fallen on his face when he passed out; now he was lying on his back.

I was certain that his sister had not moved his body.

"SILENCE!" Shouted a powerful voice that resonated around the chamber. The cacophony of noise halted at once.

"You have all DISPLEASED ME," said the voice once again, "and I will NOT forgive you easily!"

Suddenly, Corrail staggered to his feet. His eyes, which were now crimson, blinked open and glared at the crowd disapprovingly.

"You CAPTURE and HARM your fellow Zamorakians, you awaken me in this LATE hour, and you give me this SNIVELING, WEAK, vessel," shouted Corrail's body, "The punishment is DEATH."

Out of nowhere, the whole crowd was on fire. Red and black flames crept up the body of every man, woman, and child in the chamber. Screaming. Chaos. Agony. Then nothing. It was over as quickly as it started. Not a single bone or hair was left to tell the tale of what had happened here. Whoever had taken up residence in Corrail's body had not left, though. He was watching myself and my friends carefully.

"You, with the white hair," he said, using a softer voice this time, "come here."

I sat up, surprised that I was no longer paralyzed. Skylar and C04 were awake and looking at me frantically. It was just me, I guessed. I made my way over to Corrail/The Spirit and stared at my wizard boots.

"Can you guess who I am?" Asked the being inside Corrail's body.

"You're Zamorak," I whispered, "my Lord."

Zamorak nodded and rested a hand on my head.

"You're special, Luna," he whispered, "I'll always look out for you." Zamorak glanced at my friends who were still lying in a pile. "I'll look out for your friends too. Come on, child. no need to be so timid."

I met his gaze respectfully. I was shocked, to say the least. Shocked and honored. Mostly shocked, though. However, I did have ONE question.

"What will happen to Corrail?" I asked, flinching as the words left my mouth.

"He will be returned to you, healed perfectly," sighed Zamorak, "because I see you have become fond of him."

I nodded my thanks and he smiled. Zamorak looked nice when he smiled, I observed. Or was it technically Corrail that looked nice? I wasn't too sure.

"The human plane is not mine," Zamorak said at last, "and me being here is going to 'upset the balance'. I bid you farewell, Luna." Corrail collapsed again, and the black pigment bled out of his hair and vanished into smoke.


	8. Book One: No Harm Done, Right?

**Story's over~!**

**But, the adventure sure isn't ;D All's well that ends well!  
**

* * *

"LUNA!"

Skylar was the first to get up, and he bolted over to where I was kneeling. I held Corrail in my arms, unwilling to leave the poor little elf to fend for himself.

"Put that thing down, child," C04 said as he came up behind me "it's nothing but trouble."

I couldn't stand the two of them making fun of my Corrail, after all he had been through. In addition to that, I was in a bad mood for having to lay on the stone floor for so long.

"Shut up! Both of you!" I screamed, "His 'family' used his blood and hurt him over and over again! He was possessed by a GOD, for Party-Pete's Sake! Give him a break!"

My shrill voice echoed around the chamber eerily. My voice was loud enough to wake Corrail up as well. He sat up groggily and leaned against me heavily. His eyes were blue again, to my releif.

"What am I going to do?" He sobbed, burring his face in my shoulder, "My family is gone, my village is gone, and I'll never be able to live on my own!"

"You have a weapon," Skylar snorted contemptuously (and earned a nasty glare from me), "you can catch your own food."

Corrail shook his head. "The bow broke when my family died; it was only kept whole by my sister's magic. Besides, I couldn't use it anyway. They only gave it to me so I wouldn't seem odd to outsiders."

"Die, then." Said Skylar and C04 in unison.

"Both of you!" I shouted, still furious at their lack of compassion, "Skylar, we're taking him home."

To my surprise, Skylar just sighed and nodded.

"At this point, you could bring a wolf home and I wouldn't care," he said, "I'm just tired, and I miss my bed and beer."

C04 agreed with Skylar. I felt it too; that bone-aching weariness.

"That's enough adventure for one day," I agreed as I spilled the teleport runes from my backpack. My friends gathered up the runes they needed and got ready for the teleport incantation.

"Luna," said C04, "this is where our ways part. I'm going to Falador to find a friend."

I nodded and said:

"I understand. I hope we meet again some day."

And with that, we vanished into purple swirls of haze. Skylar, Corrail, and I towards our home- and C04 to Falador.


	9. Book Two: Perfectly Ordinary

**Ahem- xD **

**As requested by xdgirl1001~**

**Here, we set the scene for Luna's past in the underground! I removed the 'bookmark' chapter that was before this because I noticed the rules said that we can't have a whole chapter as an author's note... SO YUP!  
**

* * *

"Today is going to be just like any other ordinary day," I said to myself as I brushed my long, white hair, "I'm going to go to the market place and getting breakfast." Ordinary, right. That's what my life was: ordinary. So, incredibly, excruciatingly, _ordinary_. If you consider living with the Dorgeshuun ordinary, that is.

I sighed and set my hairbrush on the small table beside my bed. My hair was the only thing that I really had in the dim world I lived in. Zanik, my caretaker, said it was unusual. Unusual was good in this boring life I lived. I was so proud of my hair, in fact, that allowed it to grow until it was nearly a few inches away from the ground. My eyes, too, were unique. They were like two little orbs of obsidian set in my pale, colorless face.

I know I'm not like the other kids. They look nothing like me, they sound nothing like me, and they always call me a _human. _It's a weird thing to call someone- but no one has ever called me anything different. I guess that's my name, then. I'm Human- the thorn in Zanik's side.

I have only ever lived in the dim world of Dorgesh-Kaan. I've never seen the sky (which Zanik tells me is beautiful). I don't know who my real mother is, but it has been made very clear to me that she is not Zanik. I have never seen another creature similar to me. Zanik tells me there are millions of them above ground, but I would never dream of going there. No one even thinks about the world above our heads. They say it's unsafe. They say it's unclean. They say it's blinding.

I would love to go there, some day. Unfortunately, my place was here; in this city of fake light and horrible food. I thought I would just have to live with it. My thoughts were wrong.


	10. Book Two: Thieving Human

I picked my way through the small crowd to one of the food stalls. The others here were used to me- so I didn't catch anyone's eyes. With my dark eyes set on the area before me, I slipped a hand into the pocket of a nearby Dorgeshuun citizen. As soon as my tentative fingers closed around their prize- I withdrew my hand silently and slipped my earnings into my pocket. I stole a glance at the person I had just stolen from and was glad to see that he was none the wiser. After repeating the process a couple more times, I drifted to a new crowd to lift a few of their coins.

"Thieving human!" Shrieked a woman I had just 'borrowed' five gold coins from, "You horrid little thing!" She lumbered over to where I stood and grabbed me by the wrist. Panic built up in my throat, but I forced myself to look calm. Acting guilty would just further incriminate me.

"Guards! Guards!" Shouted the woman. Oh _crap_. I swiftly pulled my arm away from her and darted to the left. Luck didn't smile on me that day, it seemed. My foot caught on my hair and I fell onto my face.

"O-Ow..." I groaned as the guards pulled me off the ground and dragged me to the Council Chamber. I was in trouble. Zanik was going to kill me.

"You again." Ur-Zek sighed, "What has the human done this time?"

"Twelve counts of stealing, sir," said the guard as he tightened his grip on my wrist in case I tried to run for it again, "this would be her fourth offense this week."

"Summon Zanik," Ur-Zek commanded, taking me by the collar of my shirt and pulling me into the Council Chamber. The guard saluted and went off to find my caretaker. Ur-Zek glared at me and went back to his chair. Several minutes passed before the guard arrived with Zanik.

"Oh dear..." Zanik sighed as soon as she saw me standing beside the door. She dismissed the guard and took a seat in the nearest empty chair.

"Your human," Ur-Zek said contemptuously, "has been caught lightening the pockets of our honest people since the day she could speak. What exactly have you done about it, Zanik?"

"I'm sorry, sir!" Zanik blurted apologetically "I've been so busy trying to keep relations good between the dwarves and our people... I'm afraid I have neglected her a bit. I'm sure she was only hungry, right human?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Hungry." I mulled, not taking the hint very well. They hadn't offered me a place to sit, so I was standing in the corner, studying a locked treasure chest. The Dorgeshuun weren't very worried about thieves- so the locks were wondrously simple. While Zanik tried to win my freedom, I was puzzling over ways to pick this particular lock.

Ur-Zek rolled his eyes, not buying the story. Nevertheless, he didn't feel like detaining me. In a utopia like Dorgesh-Kaan, why keep a prison? The locks on the doors at Zanik's house posed no challenge and I could open them easily. He sent me away with Zanik and told me to go straight to class.

"Why can't you behave, human?" Zanik sighed as she closed the door behind me, "Why can't you just eat breakfast at school? Why do you need to steal money?"

"I can't eat that stuff they serve!" I shouted angrily, pulling my hand away from her, "It's horrible! I need to buy food from the gourmet dealer!" Zanik watched me with careful disinterest.

"I'm sorry I can't buy you food like that, but you can't steal. If you push them too far- they'll banish you to the tunnels." Zanik sighed, "is that what you want? An eternity wandering in the dark by yourself?"

"Won't be much different from now," I shot back at her, my temper still smoldering, "everyone in this stupid city HATES me!" As soon as the words left my mouth, I darted away from her. This time, I was careful to keep my hair away from my feet. I ran for a few meter before stopping to look over my shoulder. Zanik had not followed me.

I walked to the crafting district silently, being careful to avoid any attention at all. The crafting district was my favorite place to go when I was feeling sad. It was too dangerous for Zanik, and offered plenty of places to hide. My favorite places to sit were beside the furnace and one of the disused rooms. Today, I chose to curl up beside the furnace and vent my frustration to the floor.

"I hate them!" I fumed, "Why do they all treat me like I'm some kind of disease? Sure, I'm different, but that does NOT give them the right to.. to..." I stammered the last sentence and gave up. I buried my head in my arms._ What am I? _

The warmth from the furnace and my empty belly were starting to make me drowsy. Yawning, I curled up into a comfortable position and closed my eyes. _No one will look for me, and if they do, they won't bother me. No one cares enough. _


	11. Book Two: A Dark Dream

**WE ALL HAVE BLOND MOMENTS, OKAY? **

**XD sorry about the other chapter 12... I accidentally uploaded the wrong file ^^' **

**thanks to Atmospheric for pointing it out xD**

* * *

Everything was dark. Tiny flecks of light speckled the area above me, and around me was a ring of fire. I knew straight away that I was dreaming. I had gotten this dream before several times. As I reached out to touch the fire, the pain of today left me. The fire didn't burn me (it never did in these dreams).

"Human," said a soft voice from behind me. I spun around to find myself faced with strangely familiar-looking creature, "come to me."

I found myself unable to resist it's voice. That gentle, but still confident and commanding voice. As I approached the creature, I got a better look at it's features; it had short, scruffy, black hair and deep crimson eyes. It looked the same age as me.

"Do you know who I am?" It asked. I shook my head. "No matter- you will in time." It turned around for a moment and took a deep breath. "You're not the others you live with, you know."

"Yes, I can see that." I replied gruffly.

"You're like me," it continued, ignoring my comment, "and we are all-powerful."

"Are we?" I replied dreamily, " 'cause those guys treat me like compost." What a nice thing, I mused; the concept of being all-powerful.

"Don't doubt your ability," it said, turning around to face me, "you haven't yet let it flourish. Those pitiful green creatures stifle you." It regarded me with affectionate crimson eyes, "Do you know what your talent is?"

"Stealing?" I asked, knowing it as the only thing I could do.

"No," he laughed, "though you're good at that. No, your talent is _killing_. I'll leave you a couple gifts when you wake up. Leave this little hole in the ground and fulfill your purpose as a human."

"How?" I asked, playing along with this stranger's scheme.

"You know of the train they constructed? Stow away on it and reach the Dwarven city. You'll be able to handle it from there."

I jolted awake as the sound of grinding filled the air.

"Weird dream," I yawned and stretched my arms. My left hand collided with something cold and smooth. I glanced at it curiously. I had seen this object before- it was a bronze sword! Some of the guards carried these around as weapons. Weapons were forbidden to be made or carried by civilians, so what was this doing here?

"_...your talent is killing. I'll leave you a couple gifts..."_

The words from my dream came back to me instantly- and I knew what to do. A tiny silver glimmer caught my eye. I set the sword down and examined the silver. It was in the form of a strange pendant and was attached to a short string. I pulled the necklace over my head and touched the symbol fondly. Courage flowed through me as I held the sword and prepared for the task ahead.


	12. Book Two: Bright Road

I sauntered through the streets with my sword hidden beneath my shirt. I was leaving this place- but I had some business to take care of first. A group of kids were loitering by the local bank, laughing about something I deemed stupid. I approached the tallest of the bunch and greeted him by tapping him on the shoulder.

"Ew, it's that human," he spat at my feet, disgusted that I had touched him, "why don't you go die, human?"

"Hey, hey!" cried another goblin, "My mom told me they caught you stealing again! Didn't your mom ever teach you any better? …. Wait, you don't have a family- do you?"

They laughed at his cruel joke. They were pigs- all of them. These kids gave me hell while I bothered to go to school. Unsurprisingly, all the teachers looked the other way when they began to taunt me. No more. If I'm a killer- then let me be one!

I drew my sword and held it confidently. The color drained from their faces and their smiles crumbled into nothingness. It was over in an instant. Four severed heads lay on the ground, and the tallest of the kids cowered on the ground pleading for mercy. I kicked him aggressively and spit on his cowering form.

"Go tell them I'm leaving. Tell them I'll kill anyone that gets in my way." I shouted. He nodded, crying and cowering like the pathetic waste of life he was. This is what I was? A killer? It was horrible, yet so _liberating_. I've never felt so alive! "Get going, cave slime." I laughed and started in the direction of the trains. I touched the symbol again; loving the power it gave me.

I reached the station in a few minutes and slipped onto the nearest car. I was a murderer now- so what did I have to lose? I curled myself into a small, tight ball and willed myself to be invisible. Thankfully, the conductor didn't search the cars for stowaways. The train rumbled to life and pulled out of the station at a steady rate. I chanced sleep while I waited to reach my destination.

I did not dream that time.

The train jolted to a standstill as I opened my eyes drowsily. Time to get off! I uncoiled myself and forced my protesting limbs to get me off the train. I jumped out of the car and dashed behind the nearest house. Luckily, the conductor was busy having an argument with a dwarf. I was uninterested in what they were saying, so I turned around and made my way to the largest building.

The large building held the marketplace. A couple dwarves were standing beside their stalls looking bored, conversing with customers, or having a snack. _Food. _I dragged myself to the stall selling cakes and gazed at them desperately. Thankfully, I still had the coins I had lifted this morning.

"One cake, please." I said politely, holding out my meager handful of coins. The dwarf looked at me curiously and laughed.

"Silly little thing- what are you trying to buy with 22 coins?"

My stomach grumbled loudly and I looked at him pleadingly. I considered attacking him, but the guards were watching me closely- and they looked considerably more powerful than Dorgesh-Kaan's guards. Lady luck seemed to have taken pity on me, because the dwarf handed me a couple cakes and sent me on my way. I left the marketplace and sat against a building. As I happily ate the sweet confection, I thought about my new life. Where was I going to live? How was I going to get food (there's no way I'll be able to beg for it!)? Was there any way for me to get stronger?

Once I finished the first cake, I felt much better. I decided to go back to the marketplace and see if I could get to know the locals a bit more. They didn't look so different from me; just shorter and bulkier. A woman dwarf was busily folding clothes when I approached her.

"Hello, ma'am. Could you please tell me where I am?" I asked, keeping my voice polite.

A look of shock passed over her face as she saw me.

"Oh, you poor little thing!" she cried, "just look at those rags!" She pulled a red shirt and a red skirt from her stall and handed them to me quickly. "Go dress yourself, sweetheart," the lady said as she ushered me over to a dressing room. I dressed myself quickly. The clothes were a bit tight, but they looked nice on me. As I came out of the dressing room, the woman laughed and clapped. "You look lovely, darling!" she cooed.

"Thank you, ma'am, but I don't have the money to pay for these." I replied, feeling a little sad at the thought of having to wear 'those rags' again. A new home required a new wardrobe, right?

"Oh, don't worry, little one," said the lady in a sing-song voice, "consider it a gift. By the way, my name is Vermundi."

"I'm Human, nice to meet you," I said, grinning. Vermundi gave me a confused look, but she just patted me on the head and told me to sit on the stool beside her. I sat beside her for a few hours, helping her take care of her wares and count money. Unsurprisingly, I didn't take a single coin that she earned. Why should I steal from people who have shown me more kindness than the Dorgeshuun had shown me in a lifetime?

A creature similar to the one I had seen in my dream strolled into the marketplace cheerfully. He was wearing black robes with shimmery, silver trim. It walked up to the gem dealer and picked up a ruby. I watched with huge eyes as the thing conversed with the stall owner. I pulled on Vermundi's sleeve.

"What's that thing?" I asked, pointing at the loud creature.

"He's a human man," Vermundi said, shock on her face, "don't you recognize your own kind?"

"He's like me?" I asked, suddenly confused about the stranger. Was he a killer too? "Thank you, Ms. Vermundi!" I said and scrambled off the stool. She started to say something, but stopped herself. She just smiled and told me to take care of myself.

"Wait, hey! Wait!" I called after the man. He stopped and turned around. His ever-present smile brightened when he saw me.

"Well, hello little lady!" He said, messing up my long, white hair, "What brings you to Keldagrim?"

"Keldagrim?" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Yes, Keldagrim! That's what this place is called, silly kid." He laughed again and knelt beside me,"What's your name, kiddo?"

I opened my mouth to say human, but he had called me other things. What was my name, then? Human, Kiddo, Little Lady, what was it? Instead of saying something, I just shrugged. I liked this guy, though- he was friendly.

"Well, my name's Skylar." He said, holding his hand out, "I guess you don't have a name, do you, kid?"

"I guess not," I replied as I shook his hand, "I think it's Human, though. That's what I've always been called."

"Well, I'm a human too, but that's not my _name_, see?" he replied, looking confused, "A name is unique to you- _human_ is what you are."

"Oh... no, I don't have a name, then." I replied, feeling cold inside. They never gave me a name. Of all the things they had never given me, a sense of individuality was among them. I hated the Dorgeshuun now more than ever. I hated Zanik more, though. She should have known. She should have named me.

How cruel, fate can be.


	13. Book Two: Nowhere but forward!

**To the surface! Luna has so much to learn about the world of Gielinor! **

**This is the last chapter of 'Book' two! XD Thanks to everyone for staying with me and reading this random story! _  
_**

* * *

Skylar and I had decided to sit with our backs against the marketplace building while we talked.

"Kid, if you don't have a name... where's your family and home?"

"My home is gone. I never had a family."

"My home is gone too," Skylar sighed and let his shoulders slide down, "no family to live for any more."

"We're both out of luck, I guess," I replied and thought it over. That's what I seemed to be good at too, apparently; thinking. Then, the obvious solution hit me:

"We can live together!" I declared, turning to Skylar. He pondered it for a second, then smiled brightly.

"Why not? It's not like we have anything to lose!" He laughed and ruffled my hair again, "you can be my little sister!" Skylar turned serious for a moment and stared at my hair intently. "Though, if you're going to become an adventurer, you have to do something about that." He pointed at my hair, "it's a hazard."

I opened my mouth to protest, but I realized he was right. There were many times when I could have escaped the guards if my hair was shorter. I loved it too much to let it go, though. It was the only thing I had. My hand went to the pendant resting against my collar bone instinctively. Courage, once again, flowed through my very soul. "Okay, let's cut it off."

Skylar nodded and drew a sharp, dangerous-looking dagger from his belt that was made from a crimson, scale-covered metal. We stood up and Skylar gathered my hair into a bunch, then sawed through it with the dagger. I tried not to flinch as my lovely white hair fell to the ground in heaps. I moved my hand to the remaining hair I had, which was barely to the base of my ears.

"It doesn't look too bad," Skylar assured me, still smiling, "We'll take you to a real hair salon when we get to the surface."

The surface! We were going to the surface!

"The surface!" I squeaked, thrilled at the idea of leaving the underground, "what's it like there?"

"It's just a lot brighter than it is down here, I guess," Skylar shrugged, kicking a pile of hair off to the side, "you know, with the sun and stuff."

I nodded, eager to hear everything I could about the sun. "Is there anything else?" I asked, "is there anything else in the sky?"

Skylar nodded and glanced upwards, as though he could see the sky above him. "The sun has it's nighttime counterpart," Skylar explained, "it's called the moon."

Night and day were things regulated by clocks in Dorgesh-Kaan. The thought of being able to know time by the way the sky looked only made the surface seem so much more wondrous. More questions filled my mind and began to pour out my mouth in a river of words:

"What make the moon and the sun bright? What does grass feel like? It there anything dangerous on the surface? What is our home going to be like? What are-"

"For Zamorak's sake, kid! Calm down!" Skylar laughed, brushing my questions off. "You'll understand everything once we get up there." I clamped my mouth shut and nodded obediently. Skylar looked around and sighed, "Got any money on you, kid? We're going to need to charter a boat to get to the surface."

"Yeah, I have some money," I replied, holding out my meager handful of coins. Skylar nodded and reached into his own pocket. A couple seconds later, he drew an equally small handful of coins out and dropped them into my hand.

"You hold on to the money. You're more organized," Skylar explained, dusting his hands off, "Now, let's go get that boat." He took my hand and led me to a stable wooden platform that hung over a stream of murky blue water. The water, unmoved by a current, was a filthy trash-dump. I studied the stagnant waters while Skylar spoke to a dwarf who was leaning against a boat. After exchanging a few more words with the man, Skylar motioned for me to stand beside him.

"You see, sir," Skylar said, putting an arm around me, "my baby sister and I are trying to get home. So won't you kindly take us to the mines in your ship?" The Dwarven stranger thought it over while Skylar smiled charmingly.

"Help me decide," said the dwarf, holding his hand out.

"Give him the money, sis," Skylar whispered. I dug the coins out of my pocket and dumped them into the large, meaty hand of the Dwarven boatman. He laughed and told us to board the boat. Skylar grabbed my hand again and pulled me up the gangplank. In less than 30 minutes, the boat lurched out of the 'port' and began to weave along the trash-filled river. With neither wind nor current to help him, the poor Dwarven boatman worked tirelessly to make the vessel move. I pulled away from Skylar and called to the man,

"Hey, mister, do you need some help?" I asked, decidedly concerned for him. The dwarf shook his head and continued to pull at the controls. Beads of sweat rolled down his plump, red face as he labored. "Where's the crew, then?"

The man only shrugged again and told me to sit down. I shuffled back to my place beside Skylar, who was laughing boisterously.

"That's dwarves for ya, sis," he said, his face reddening from laughing so much, "they don't like help from outsiders that much." I pouted and stood beside him silently. Boats and trains were things Dorgeshuun children were taught about at a young age. I knew more about boats than the silly human man beside me, probably. Not wanting to offend either of my companions, I kept my mouth shut.

Nearly two hours passed before we pulled into the next port. Skylar had curled up on the deck and fallen asleep. I leaned against him and listened to his loud snoring absently. The scenery had been thrilling at first, but I had grown bored with it quickly.

"Hey, get up you humans," shouted the dwarf, kicking Skylar, "we're here." Skylar sat up groggily and pushed me away.

"Gosh, kid," he yawned, "you're heavier than you look." I laughed and stood up while Skylar rambled about how I needed to go on some kind of 'diet'. The boatman ushered us down the gangplank and bid us farewell. Then, the dwarf climbed back up the gangplank and vanished from my field of view.

"Come on," said Skylar as he pulled me past an abandoned campfire, "we're almost there." We stopped in front of a cave opening. Everything past it was dark, but I could hear something moving around. "You need to hold my hand and stay silent. Don't speak, and breathe as quietly as possible." The young man glanced warily into the darkness. "I've been through there a thousand times, but..."

Afraid to speak, I squeezed his hand and clamped my eyes shut. I let Skylar pull me through the dark place without so much as opening my eyes for a second. The sounds grew louder and faded within seconds.

"We're here."

I opened my eyes tentatively. Something cool moved past me, pulling my hair along with it. I turned my small, pale face toward the sky and gasped. Above me hung a plane of darkness speckled with sparks of light. Among the sparks was a tiny glowing disk. I pointed at it and asked,

"What's that, big brother?"

"The moon, kid," replied Skylar, who had a thoughtful expression on his face, "it's night right now." I continued to gaze at the moon, thrilled by it's gently glow.

"I got it!" Skylar cried excitedly, "we'll name you after the moon, since it's the first thing you saw on the surface!" I nodded absently, still fixed on that perfect little circle of light. "Luna, is what we'll call you- that's 'moon' in the Holy Language." I broke my gaze from the sky and stared at Skylar dumbly, trying to take in everything he had just said. My name was Luna. A smile spread across my face and I nodded appreciatively.

"Luna." I whispered, looking him in the eyes, "I love that."

"Well, come on, Luna; I have a whole new world to show you." Skylar replied, reaching for my hand. I gently pulled it away and shook my head. Instead, I rested my hand on my lovely silver pendant.

It's funny what dreams can do for you.


	14. Book Three: Average Morning

**DUN DUN DUNNN! New book tiem 8D**

**Skylar and Luna are off on another adventure... but things never go as planned. **

**Here are a bunch of chapters that I wrote from my ipod while I was on a road trip with my family!**

* * *

Crash.

"look what you did!" shouted Skylar. As soon as he spoke, another crash sounded through our once tranquil home. Following the sound of shattered ceramic was the mischievous laughter of Corrail. I glanced at the door of my study, needing reassurance that I had locked the door properly.

"They're idiots," my hellcat meowed curtly, "and they're very loud." The young tomcat jumped from his chair onto my table. "Which book is it this time, Luna?"

"Astrology," I replied, scratching my cat affectionately. I flipped the well-worn pages of my old tome and did my best to ignore Skylar and Corrail.

As soon as we brought Corrail home, Skylar and I had quickly discovered why his siblings detested him. The young elf couldn't do anything! If we asked him to clean his room, he would doze off in the kitchen. If we asked him to leave Sulfur alone, he would pick a fight with the other cats. Not only was he incompetent, but he was always looking for a way to get on Skylar's nerves. Breaking pottery seemed to be his favorite way to do this since Skylar couldn't stand the sound of things breaking. Out of pity for Corrail, I usually looked the other way when my two friends sought judgment. I spent my days locked in my study with Sulfur (who made a great assistant, by the way) and left my unfortunate butler to handle Skylar and Corrail.

"Why don't you make up a soundproof spell or something," Sulfur sighed as Skylar screamed a series of creative swear words. I only shook my head. It was better that I stayed aware of my surroundings in case a client came by. Sulfur swatted at the catspeak amulet hanging from my wrist in an attempt to relieve his boredom.

Another crash, this one uncomfortably close to the door of my study. I knew that my friends weren't skilled enough to pick the lock, but brute force (which Skylar had plenty of) could defeat almost any lock.

"Luna!" Corrail wailed, hammering the door with his frail hands, "let me in! Help!"

"And so it starts," Sulfur hissed, ducking under the table. I rolled my eyes and rose from my chair.

"Hold on," I sighed as I approached the sturdy mahogany door. As soon as I clicked the door open, Corrail fell into my arms. His narrow face was damp with crocodile tears and Skylar stood a few meters behind him. Breathing heavily, Skylar pointed to Corrail and shouted:

"Remember when I told you that I wouldn't mind if you brought a wolf home? Damnit, why didn't you get a wolf! This stupid elf..."

I waved my hand and cut Skylar off. "Zamorak knows, you're

both like children," I sighed, "you're older than he is, Skylar. Why can't you try to get along?" My friends considered my words while shooting hostile glares at one another.

"I was just sitting there, minding my own business, playing cards with Thomas when your dumb pet elf comes over and drops a vase on my foot!"

"Luna! No one ever pays attention to me! I just wanted to play cards!" Corrail whimpered, putting on an innocent face. He widened his crystal-blue eyes and looked at me pleadingly. Unfortunately for my friends, I was unfazed by both Skylar's rage and Corrail's puppy face.

"Idiots," hissed Sulfur as slipped past me. I sighed and watched him escape this fray and head towards his mate and child.

"What are you going to do about it, Luna?" Skylar asked as he watched me closely. I glanced around the room and frowned at the mess they had made.

"Well, first, you're going to clean this up." I replied, handing them both a written incantation for a simple repair spell.

"What! " Skylar shouted, clenching his hands into fists, "I didn't even break anything!"

"I don't care," I sighed, massaging my temples, "maybe working together will help you learn to try cooperating with each other." Before either of them could protest, I left them and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Luna." Thomas greeted me as I entered the room.

"Hello," I replied as I rummaged through the pantry, "are we out of cake?"

Thomas shrugged and returned to chopping potatoes for today's lunch. "Please don't eat junk food. Lunch will be ready soon."

I nodded and backed out of the pantry. I felt terrible for Thomas. He spent all day keeping Skylar and Corrail from killing each other, cooked for me in his free time, and kept the house spotless.

"I'm sorry, Thomas," I said suddenly, "I'll give you a huge bonus on your next paycheck, promise." Thomas nodded

appreciatively, but did not say anything. How terrible it must be, to live like him. "Really, Thomas. I'm sorry."

"I've been through more terrible situations than petty squabbles like these," Thomas finally replied, unnerved by my guilt, "and you treat me very kindly."

I smiled shyly and gave my butler a quick hug. He smiled and patted me on the head. I decided to leave Thomas alone and retreat to the solitude of my study. As I was walking past some newly-repaired vases, a loud knocking echoed through the house. I cried out in surprise and jumped backwards. My elbow collided with a vase, which fell to the ground with a crash.

"Not my problem!" Skylar shouted, still picking up the mess from earlier. I sighed and brushed the broken shards of pottery into a corner. The knocking started again, more urgent this time.

"I'll get it," I called as I darted to the front door. Clearing my throat and fixing my hair, I opened the door with an award-winning smile on my face. Standing in front of me was someone who I never expected to see here.


	15. Book Three: A Visit from a Druid

**No, I'm not a fan of summoning XDD**

* * *

Pikkupstix, our neighbor and owner of the local summoning shop, stood on our front porch.

"Hello, Luna." He said, refusing to make eye contact with me. Ever since I had helped him get rid of a demonic bunny, he had hated me. I would bet on Skylar's abyssal whip that the old druid was jealous of my talent for summoning. I didn't like the idea of enslaving animals, so it was a skill I hardly bothered with. Nevertheless, I was almost as talented as Pikkupstix himself and he hated me for it.

"Hello neighbor!" I replied, still feigning cheerfulness, "got any more demonic bunnies to deal with?"

"Oh Luna, no need to be so childish," he replied through clenched teeth, "I have a different matter that requires your cooperation."

"Oh!" I squeaked, welcoming him to take a seat in the living room, "you have a job for us, then?"

After placing himself in one of our comfortable mahogany chairs, Pikkupstix cleared his throat loudly and said to me:

"I wouldn't call it a job, per se. It's your civil duty as resident adventurers in Guthix's most favored town."

"So you're not going to pay me?"

"No, Luna. When you hear how urgent this matter is, you'll undertake this mission without pay."

"Get out of my house," I replied curtly, taking a seat in the chair beside the old Druid,"I think you should remove yourself, because if I ask Skylar to do it, it's not going to be pretty."

"Fine, you horrid Zamorakian, I'll work out a way to pay you. Hear my request, please." Pikkupstix pleaded. He sounded desperate, so I motioned for him to continue:

"I'm sure you're aware of the anti-Guthix activities going on in the dark swamps of Morytania? We have been observing them closely for many years, and they have just recently realized we've been watching them. I need you and your friends to visit the Myreque and learn all that you can about them. The group in Meiyerditch, mind you."

I felt a chill run down my spine at the mere mention of that town. Going to Meiyerditch meant dealing with vyrewatch, vampyres, and blood tithes. I had never gone, personally, but I had heard enough stories around the Grand Exchange to know that I should stay clear of that place.

"Also," Pikkupstix continued, oblivious to my terror, "I want you to meet with our surveillance man. Depending on the information he gives you, I need you to either find us a new worm or disband the group for good."

"Let me have a word with Skylar and Corrail," I replied with false bravado, "I want to see what they think about taking such a simple job. Really, this is a waste of time. You'd better pay us well!"

Pikkupstix saw through my ruse and rolled his eyes.

"I trust that you will handle this job with all the efficiency and grace that you handled my last request with." With that, he stood up and left. I remained in my chair, eyes fixed on the hearth.


	16. Book Three: Agreement

**He's hatin'**

**like a hater!**

* * *

I perked up the second I heard the bell sound for lunch. I rushed into the dining room where Skylar and Corrail were already sitting. I sat down beside Skylar, who was calmly sipping a beer.

"You're not mad at me for making you clean up?" I asked Skylar. My older brother shook his head and affectionately messed up my short white hair. Corrail, however, was fidgeting in his seat and glaring at the table. The young elf was covered in sweat and smelled terrible.

"I think he's mad at you, though," Skylar whispered to me, a grin spreading across his face. I giggled quietly, but still earned a venomous glare from Corrail.

"He's hatin' " Skylar said loudly enough for Thomas to hear.

"Like a hater," I said, finishing his sentence. The two of us laughed and leaned against one another while Corrail shouted nasty, but empty, threats. Thomas breezed into the kitchen, holding two plates of food with ease. He set the food down in front of myself and Skylar before going back to the kitchen to get Corrail's food. Skylar and I happily tucked into the warm bowl of curry and rice Thomas had prepared for us. A few moments later, our butler returned with a couple kebabs for Skylar and Corrail. Thomas sat down beside Corrail and took a kebab for himself. When Skylar and I had finished eating, I stood up and cleared my throat:

"I'm sure you guys know someone came by today," I started, assuring everyone was paying attention to me, "it was Pikkupstix. He needs us to-"

"Get rid of more demonic bunnies?" Skylar interrupted, laughing at his own joke. I ignored him and continued:

"investigate an anti-Gurhix cult group. We need to get help from the Myreque in Meiyerditch. Then, he wants us to contact his old agent and find a new person to spy on the group. Well, find a new person or disband the cult."

Skylar, Thomas, and even Corrail had fallen silent.

"Tell him no,"Thomas whispered, "please."

"No can do," responded Skylar, "we made such a big show of what amazing adventurers we are last time... If we give up, Luna and I will look like ego-maniacal losers."

I nodded and glanced at Corrail. He was still eating, obviously unaware of the danger Skylar and I were about to go through. Thomas sighed and got up to prepare our bags.

"So what's so bad about this Meiyerditch place?" Asked Corrail as he sipped a fruit-flavored drink.

"Vampyres." Skylar and I said in unison.

"There are ones that fly called 'Vyrewatch'. They patrol the skies. No place is safe from them." I explained, fidgeting nervously.

"There are Vampyre Juvinates too. You can't kill them- only injure them with a special silver weapon enchanted by a nature spirit." Skylar continued. He seemed calm, but he had wrapped his hands so tightly around the empty beer glass that I worried it would break.

"Getting there is the worse part. We have to run through a ghast-infested swamp without stopping. Stopping means certain death."

Corrail held his hands up, asking us to stop talking.

"If it's really that terrible, we should go tell Pikkupstix that Skylar has come down with jungle rot or something."

"No, Luna and I are going," Skylar retorted, "and you're staying here with Thomas"

"What!" Cried Corrail offendedly, "Why can't I go with you?"

"You're a liability," Skylar said, unable to keep a smug grin from stretching his mouth.

"Luna!" Corrail shouted, turning to me.

"He's right," I sighed, "you can't fight, you can't cook, you can't hide, and you can't even protect your own blood."

Corrail flinched at the mere mention of his blood. I glanced at the ground, ashamed that I had swung so low.

"Corrail, I-"

"I'm not a liability." Corrail whispered and stood up. He said nothing and made not a sound as he ran out of the dinning room.

"Man, you're just screwing with his sanity here, aren't ya?" Skylar said, trying ad failing to conceal his satisfaction. The fact I had spoken so harshly to Corrail meant I had taken Skylar's side.

I sighed and gathered the empty plates from today's lunch. Skylar took half the pile and brought them into the kitchen. We cleaned the plates in silence, lost in our own thoughts.


	17. Book Three: A Walk in the Park

**More like a walk across the country XD**

* * *

The next day, Skylar and I were awake at the break of dawn. We were dressed in our traveling clothes; hooded black robes, sturdy chaps made of blue dragonhide, Leather boots and gloves, and our favorite weapons. My weapon was the silver sickle, a gift from my mentor Baba Yaga. She told me that it offered protection to people venturing to dark places. The Mort Myre swamp was one of the darkest places I knew. Skylar had his abyssal whip and dragon defender. I touched my silver pendant, needing all the help I could get for this task. Thomas had left our backpacks on the floor in the living room. Skylar and I took our bags and left the house.

"I'll see you in Varrock," Skylar called as he broke a teletab. I watched as my brother was enveloped in a cloud of purple smoke before an otherworldly force moved him across the map. I broke my teletab and let that same force drop me in the middle of Varrock Square.

I had always loved this city. I loved the bright, busy atmosphere. I loved the Grand Exchange. I loved the crowds of friendly people. I even loved the odd, unfriendly lone adventurers. In my mind, Varrock was the capital of the world. I spun in a circle, looking for Skylar and taking in the sights.

"Luna!" Skylar called as he approached me. I hugged him cheerfully and pulled him to the eastern gates. It was a short walk, and it only took us a couple minutes to get there. The guards opened the gates and saluted us. We waved back to them and continued our trek to the lumberyard.

"Luna," Skylar hissed, "turn around."

I glanced over my shoulder nonchalantly and noticed a figure cloaked in black. The person was only a few meters behind us and was breathing heavily.

"I bet he's just going to the same place as us," I assured Skylar, "Canifis is a popular place. Lots of tough adventurers like to drink and wrestle with werewolves." Skylar shrugged and pulled a mintcake out of his bag. He ate the minty confection happily as we strolled past the lumberyard. Plenty of people were hard at work inside the noisy working area. Some of them shouted warnings when they noticed the direction we were headed. Skylar and I ignored them and opened the simple wooden gate separating the edge of Varrock's territory from the church grounds. We walked calmly, laughing and talking along the way. To any bystander, we might have looked like a couple friends who were out for a walk. It was an odd place to take a walk, though. Bats flapped noisily in the air around us and hung in clusters on the few short trees along the path. Their beady little eyes watched us closely. Suddenly, a large bat screeched and flew at my head. I ducked out of its way and let it glide past us. It seemed that I was not it's target. The bat slammed itself at the person dressed in black who had been following us. The person put his arms up to protect himself, but it did nothing to get rid of the bat.

"Attack it, dummy," Skylar shouted, rolling his eyes boredly. The stranger punched the bat a few times, and the winged creature flew away. The person stood there and panted, apparently exhausted by his 'fight' with the bat. Skylar and I turned around and continued our trek to the monastery on the Salve River. We put some distance between ourselves and the person before either of us spoke again.

"Man, that guy got his ass kicked by a bat! Can you believe it, sis?"

"Er... Maybe they were weak and hadn't eaten recently."

"What a loser!"

"Aw, be nice, big bro."

Skylar's laughter felt so empty and small in the shadow of the monastery.


	18. Book Three: Monk of Zamorak

**Because no story is complete without a creepy guy following the main characters around 8D**

* * *

Skylar knocked on the sturdy oak doors loudly. We waited a few moments before a monk came to the door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Called a voice from inside the building. The voice was gruff, but quiet- possibly belonging to an older man.

"Let us in, brother," I replied, "my friend and I have come to pray to Lord Zamorak."

"That's all well and good, sister, but get rid of your friend."

"He is a devotee of Zamorak as well," I said, glancing at Skylar confusedly. He had never been denied entrance to this place before.

"No, I'm talking about your friend who is sitting in the bushes."

Skylar and I whipped around to find the figure cloaked in black trying (and failing) to hide in the bushes at the edge of the cemetery.

"I've had it with this guy," Skylar shouted, storming toward the cloaked person. "Hey, what do you want?"

"Uhh... I-"

"No you freaking creeper, just tell me who you are and what you want."

His face was covered, but his panic was all too obvious. The person darted into the cemetery, shouting something about puppies. Once he reached the monument concealing the entrance to the underground temple, he turned toward us.

"Look," he called, stepping backwards, "I don't wan-"

Crash.

"Looks like the last person to go down there forgot to close the doors." I observed as Skylar laughed. Whoever that person was, they certainly weren't a threat. We turned to face the door to the monastery again, only to find them wide open. A monk cloaked in crimson stood before us.

"Luna, Skylar!" he laughed, recognizing us straight away, "so good to see you!"

"Hello brother," I replied, grinning politely. The monk ushered myself and Skylar into the building and shut the doors behind us.

"How have you two been?" Asked the monk as he took a seat on a nearby pew.

"Actually, we're not here to pay tribute to Zamorak," Skylar confessed, "we're here on business."

The monk's face darkened at once. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered, "that splinter group is becoming a bit of a threat. Could you believe they managed to get the werewolves on their side!"

"If you would show us the second floor," I requested as I picked at a loose thread on my top nervously, "we could do a bit of investigating." The monk nodded and stood up. He guided Skylar and myself to the eastern staircase. The monk waited until we had climbed the fifth stair before following us. The second floor was a spacious room with simple square windows and a few creaky wooden chairs here and there. The most notable thing about the room was the large green chalkboard near the back. Various shapes had been drawn on the board to serve some unclear purpose.

"So many of the others favor this splinter group," confessed the monk, wringing his hands, "not me, though. Something terrible will happen if this isn't stopped."

"I didn't catch your name earlier," Skylar said as he watched the paranoid monk carefully.

"I'm Carpenter."

"I'm Skylar and she's Luna. But, I guess you know that."

"Yes, you and Luna are highly regarded here. Luna, especially."

"We should search the room," I interrupted, trying to keep the embarrassment out of my voice. Skylar and Carpenter agreed with me and dropped their conversation. The three of us searched the room for thirty minutes before we gave up. The splinter group was incredibly thorough with their cleanup, apparently. We had only one clue- the writing on the chalkboard. The sky had become dark over the time we spent searching, and ominous winds pelted the windows with tiny bits of dust. Through the walls

of the monastery, I could make out the faint cries of the ghouls who wandered along the river.

"I think it's going to rain again," sighed Carpenter, "we always get so much rain here."

"Well, yeah. If there was no rain, Morytania wouldn't

be a swamp." The old monk just sighed again.


	19. Book Three: Canifis

**Yup, werewolves are always loads of fun!**

* * *

We bid Carpenter farewell and headed down the ladder in the graveyard. After our search of the monastery yielded nothing, we decided having a word with the Myreque would be our best plan of action. Skylar patted the old guard dog on the head as we passed him. That poor old animal was put here to protect the basement by the King of Varrock. Personally, I though it was time to retire the dog and bring in a few well-trained guards instead. Skylar opened the metal gate and stepped through after me. My brother and I slipped into the relic room silently. I didn't have a problem with hanging around Saradominist churches, or spending time with Guthix's Druids, but something about this place made me sick to my stomach. I gingerly brushed my fingers against my amulet, as it was my only protection in this disturbing place. Skylar took my hand when he noticed how nervous I was.

"No worries, sis," he said, speaking as softly as he could, "these silly old statues won't hurt you." I nodded tensely and stepped forward. Skylar had decided to lead, though. I let my big brother pull me past the golden relics and towards the next set of gates. Drezel sat behind the gate, perched on a chair with his nose buried in a book. How he managed to read by the tiny, dying light of a candle was a mystery to me. We snuck past him and stepped through the portal to Morytania undetected.

The dark basement was no brighter than the sad swamp country of Morytania. The air was damp and smelled of decay and blood lust. Ghouls cried and shrieked as they wandered along the river, longing for the warmth of the western lands. I held tight to Skylar's hand as we passed a couple ghouls. They all looked the same; paper-white with writhing, starved bodies. The ghouls were too busy with their screaming to notice us, so we made it to Canifis without any trouble.

Dimly-lit Canifis was nearly empty at this time of day. Some of the local werewolves wandered around the public square in their human form, buying meat and snarling at humans. Skylar's eyes lit up as soon as he noticed the local tavern.

"How about we sit down for a drink, sis?" Skylar asked, already starting to walk in the direction of the tavern. There was no point in saying otherwise: Skylar loved his beer.

Skylar stepped through the doorway and confidently approached the bartender. The two of them talked while I poked my head into the bright, busy building. Suddenly, a chair crashed into the wall inches from my head.

"My bad, miss!" Shouted a werewolf from the other side of the room. The wolf-man who had just spoken turned back to his human companion and tackled him. The two laughed and shouted insults as they wrestled. I rolled my eyes and took a seat beside Skylar at the bar.

"I want a Moonlight Mead," he said, dropping ten gold coins in front of the bartender. The bartender, who was currently the only werewolf in his human form inside the tavern, slid the drink to Skylar.

"Would you like anything, miss?" He asked as he polished a glass of beer, "Some soup, perhaps?"

I politely turned down his offer, not exactly certain about the kind of meat they had used in the soup.

"How about a couple mushrooms, then? Kids love em'."

"Sure, okay... Give me five, please."

Money and mushrooms changed hands. Skylar had started a conversation with a werewolf and was laughing loudly. I examined my mushrooms, which were kind of odd looking. The five I had gotten were each a different color; blue, red, green, purple, and white. My mushrooms gave off a dim, surreal glow. I decided eating glowing mushrooms was probably not healthy and tucked them into my backpack.

Suddenly, the whole room fell silent. Werewolves and humans ceased their fights, people put their drinks down, and everyone was facing the door. Standing in the doorway was the person cloaked in black.

"What in the name of Zamorak?" Growled a werewolf who was sitting beside me, "I can't recognize its scent. It's neither human nor wolf."

"Vampyre, then?" I suggested, feeling my stomach clench up. Did they know we were looking for the Myreque? If they did, they surely wouldn't try to attack us here! Werewolves didn't like people starting unfriendly fights on their turf.

"No, not Vampyre. They come here some times to cause trouble. I know what a Vampyre smells like."

I didn't feel any better. If this stranger was something that the locals didn't know

about, what were the chances that the person was dangerous? High, I bet.

"We couldn't be in a safer place," the werewolf assured me, "no way that guy could take all of us."

Instead of pulling out a weapon, the stranger floated into the tavern and sat down next to me.

"You think we're just going to let you come here and bother that kid?" Growled the wolf who had thrown the chair earlier.

"You'd better get out." Agreed the werewolf's human friend. Some of the nearby werewolves and humans closed in on the stranger.

"Pull your hood down," I whispered, becoming worried for the stranger. This was the same person who was almost killed by a bat, what chance did he have against a room full of werewolves? Maybe if they saw him, they would leave him alone. The stranger ignored me and scratched the table innocently. He wrapped a hand around an empty glass of beer and pulled it to the edge of the table. You could feel the tension in the air. Both werewolves and humans snarled aggressively at the person. Suddenly, the stander cloaked in black threw the beer glass at the ground. The nearest werewolf jumped onto the stranger, ripping the hood off of his head. Skylar and I gasped and drew our weapons when we saw him.


	20. Book Three: NotsoStranger

**Please tell me you saw this coming xDD**

**Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short  
**

* * *

The first thing I noticed about the stranger was his messy, silver hair. The second thing I saw were his narrow, pointy ears.

"Stop, wait!" I shouted, putting myself between the elf and the werewolves. "He's my friend. He's harmless, don't worry!"

Corrail stood behind me, stone-faced and silent. The werewolves and humans were still unconvinced,

"Why'd he smash that glass then?"

"To piss me off," Skylar cut in. Skylar stood as tall as the werewolf next to me, and looked twice as threatening. "Since that taunt was meant for me, I think I should get to give him what he deserves."

The wolf-men and humans agreed and backed off. Everyone resumed their previous activities, but with considerably less spirit. It was as though a dark cloud had fallen over the once-lively crowd.

Skylar grabbed Corrail by the ears and hauled him outside. My young elven friend cried out in protests and begged me for help. I bit my lip and forced myself to stay quiet as I followed them outside.

"What do the hell do you think you're doing out here?" Skylar shouted once we were safely behind the tavern, "Why didn't you just stay home like we told you too?"

Corrail ignored Skylar and turned to me instead.

"I wanted to prove that I'm not a liability," Corrail said softly, just loud enough for Skylar and I to hear. I pulled Corrail close to me and held him.

"It's okay," I said, trying to calm everyone down, "I'm sure we can find something for him to do."

"Yeah," Skylar snorted, "like get us killed." I glanced at my brother sharply, warning him to be quiet. Skylar returned the glare. He was sick of Corrail's attitude.

"Where I'm from," Skylar said, "acting like a little shit to the people who feed you and give you a home is a crime."

Skylar's strong arm hit Corrail square in the jaw. The young elf cried out and collapsed in a heap. Skylar kicked Corrail once, twice, three times. I wanted so badly to say something, but Skylar was right- Corrail needed to know his place. A few kicks later, Skylar backed off. Corrail stood up, covered in bruises. He wasn't crying, though. The young elf stood strongly and took his place beside me. Corrail and Skylar's eyes met in a clash of anger and indifference. Their stare-down continued for many minutes before I decided to speak:

"Fighting isn't going to get this mission done and get money in our banks. So, let's stop this and just get to Meiyerditch already."

"I'm coming with you, Luna."

"Sure you are, Corrail."

Skylar refused to speak. The current problem was this: How were we going to get through the swamps with a deadweight like Corrail?


End file.
